


A Year of Izzy

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [8]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: Your fifth day is spent reminiscing with Izzy, fondly remembering some of the small (and smutty) moments you’d shared together. Last in the Anniversary Mini Series <3
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Year of Izzy

Izzy was never really someone who showed an overwhelming amount of affection, so it made you feel a hundred times more special when he did it with you. Being pulled into his room and peppered with kisses made you giggle, made you blush, made you feel so warm inside you could barely remember what being cold felt like.

The final box, and one you were notably intrigued by, was placed on his nightstand. You’d been going through your thoughts over the last few days and wondering what could possibly be in his box, as he wasn’t always one for photos, you weren’t even sure there were more than ten of them in there.

You were pleasantly surprised when he opened it up and there seemed to be more than what had been in anybody else’s boxes, and the folded-up pieces of paper inside had you curious and reaching for them immediately.

“What’s this?” you asked him, unfolding the paper as he watched on.

“Sometimes, when you’re away, I just…I like doing this,” he shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed with you.

It was a drawing, and it was absolutely remarkable, you hadn’t realised how talented the man really was sometimes. They were sketches of you, a smile on your lips in every single one of them, and the attention to detail was worthy of an award in your eyes.

“They’re not the best, but, what else would I do at 3am when I’m laying in the tour bus and trying to ignore the sounds of Slash jerking off?” he chuckled, you laughed in response and looked up at him.

“They’re beautiful, Iz, I wish I had an ounce of the talent you have,” you nodded your head.

“You’re talented in other ways, ways I wish I was talented in too. It’s why we work so well; we cover all bases.”

You nodded again, in agreement this time, and gently folded the papers back up and placed them where you’d picked them up from. You could feel his gaze on you as you glanced at the various photographs, you could also feel your smile growing wider with each one you laid your eyes on too.

You picked up a little polaroid, trying to place the situation it had been taken in. It was you and Izzy sitting on top of the roof of your old house, just about visible to the camera thanks to the glowing moonlight above you.

“What were we doing here?” you asked him, eyes flitting over to meet his.

“You don’t remember? That was the day we finished packing up your stuff, the day before you moved here.”

“Oh! I know which day you mean now…”

–

“Izzy! What are you doing?” you called, watching him climb up various branches of the tree that sat right beside your soon to be old house.

“What does it look like?” Izzy yelled back as he hopped onto the roof, luckily it was only a one floor house so you weren’t too worried, “come on, princess, come up.”

You smiled up at him, carefully placing your foot in the right places to ensure you wouldn’t slip as you climbed the same tree he just had. Once you were high enough, he reached out and grabbed your hands, pulling you up with him. You giggled as he almost fell backwards with the force he’d used to pull you, then you both sat down on the roof and looked around at your surroundings.

The street lights were providing some dim lighting for you, the moonlight accentuated everything else under it’s bright glow. It was quiet out tonight, hardly any traffic passing, no people in sight. The only noise you could hear was coming from inside your house as Duff and Axl argued over which box certain items belonged in, they’d been there all day helping you pack up your stuff as you prepared to move in with them.

It had taken a lot of convincing, you’d been hesitant to accept because you were trying to keep up your independent appearance. You didn’t want them to think you were after their money and financial security, like almost every other girl on the strip was. It had taken many long conversations over dinner for them to finally convince you, after assuring you they knew you had no such intentions.

Axl had made a throwaway comment about you quitting your job too, but you weren’t ready for that just yet, although you knew they’d eventually manage to get their way. The idea was enticing, not having to trail into that diner anymore, but you shook the thought from your head as your attention was caught by a flash from below.

“Just making memories!” Steven grinned up at you and Izzy before dipping back into the house, you chuckled and looked towards Izzy yourself.

He was already staring at you, a thoughtful expression was plastering his face as he studied you for a few moments. You raised an eyebrow, a little confused as to what he could be thinking…or staring at.

“Um, hello?” you waved your hand to him, trying to snap him from whatever trance he’d put himself in.

“Sorry, spaced out,” he smiled, turning to look back at the empty street.

“What were you thinking about, Iz?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged, but you knew that it definitely wasn’t nothing.

“Izzy Stradlin…”

“Alright, fine, I was thinking about you,” he nodded as he spoke, turning his head again so his eyes could meet yours.

“What about me?” you were a little nervous, his expression didn’t exactly seem as if he was having happy thoughts.

He noticed your hesitance and shuffled ever so slightly closer, throwing his arm over your shoulder so he could pull you a little closer.

“Only that I don’t show you what you mean to me, and I probably should, before you get bored of me,” he chuckled, you pouted your lips.

“I’d never get bored of you…but, for curiosity’s sake, what do I mean to you?” you fluttered your eyelashes towards him, you’d been trying to get him to open up to you for the last five weeks, now seemed like the best time for it.

He sighed, looking down at his hands and fiddling with the cuff of his long sleeve shirt as he tried to gather his thoughts. It wasn’t like he was shy, far from it, he just wasn’t exactly the best at opening up about what was going on inside that pretty little head of his. At first, it kind of annoyed you, you couldn’t read him. You never knew if he was pissed off, happy…but, over time, you’d learned to look out for small changes in body language that helped you understand him more.

The other guys had been a bit more expressive on how they felt about you, but you knew what Izzy was like, so it didn’t surprise or upset you when you’d fuck sometimes and he’d just turn over to go to sleep. You cuddled sometimes, sure, but there was never much conversation that went on. You found him holding himself back for a long while too, he wouldn’t moan, he wouldn’t even speak when you had sex unless he was commanding you to do something or trying to get you to scream loud enough for everyone else to hear.

But it was Izzy, and you knew how he felt. You saw it in his eyes when you’d catch him staring sometimes, or when he dropped into work to bring you lunch because you had forgotten to get something on the way in. Sometimes you both drove around aimlessly, you’d end up in a desert with the A/C turned all the way up as you both just enjoyed the scenery around you. It was different from the other guys, and you appreciated having something a little different to experience with him.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as Izzy parted his lips to speak, having finally decided on what to say.

“You mean much more than you know, I know I never tell you how much I love you…or kiss you enough, I’m working on that. But, you’re the best thing that came into my life, and I’d do anything to make sure you never leave it again,” he grinned when he saw your lips curving into a smile, you leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He always had a faint taste of licorice on his lips, you savoured it.

“So, you’re in love, huh?” you teased, he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed you away from him.

“Tell anyone that and I’ll choke you,” he huffed, but you could see he wasn’t serious…well, to an extent.

“I hope you do,” you murmured teasingly, you both knew you were referring to previous bedroom activities, he rolled his eyes again as you slipped your hand into his and locked them together, the pair of you looking up at the clear sky.

—

“That was a cute night,” you nodded, he chuckled at the sparkle in your eyes as you thought over it but nodded with you in agreement.

“You have no idea how infuriating it was trying to get you to move in,” Izzy playfully rolled his eyes at you, “you’re really fucking stubborn sometimes.”

“You can talk! You’re one of the most stubborn guys I know,” you gasped, feigning offence as he spoke.

“Fair,” he shrugged, he knew you were right, then he passed another photo to you.

You glanced down at the polaroid in your hand, it was one of you with Izzy and Slash backstage after one of their shows. They both had their shirts unbuttoned, hair all over the place from the chaotic performance, it was a great night from what you remembered. You were between them both, a gleam in your eyes that let the camera know you were proud of your boys.

“You know what happened that night, right?”

“How could I forget?” Izzy smirked back as you both trailed off into another memory.

—

“That show was sick!” you beamed as you congratulated all of the guys upon entering the backstage dressing room, they had to get themselves together and get to the bus pretty quick so there’d be enough time to get to the next venue.

“Thanks, babygirl,” Axl had kissed your temple as he walked past you to presumably grab a shirt, considering the fact he didn’t have one on at that moment.

You took a seat on the sofa while they all buzzed around, the roadies packing up bits and pieces as they cleaned themselves of sweat and got all of their stuff together. You couldn’t help but get the feeling that somebody was watching you, so you glanced around to find the culprit. Izzy was in the corner of the room, handing his guitar to a crew member as he studied your appearance. You flashed him a smile, but he didn’t return it, he merely smirked in response.

You felt your cheeks heat up under his spotlight, your legs subconsciously parting just the slightest as you noted his abdomen peeking out from behind the unbuttoned shirt, his hair pushed all over the place and his eyes darkening the longer he stared at you.

“Alright, let’s get moving,” Duff called, as mother hen of the group he was usually in charge, despite the fact he was stumbling side to side after consuming enough vodka to keep your average person drunk for the next week.

You stood up fast, maybe a little too fast, you felt yourself trip over your own feet. Luckily for you, Izzy had already started heading towards the door, so he reached out and gripped your shoulders to steady you. You murmured your gratitude as you shyly smiled up at him.

“You can thank me on the bus, when I fuck you until you can’t walk,” he nonchalently replied and continued walking, leaving you standing there flabbergasted as you watched him walk away.

You came to the conclusion that he’d definitely had a fair amount of alcohol tonight, judging by the zig zags appearing in his path as he tried to walk in a straight line. You hadn’t slept together all that many times yet, but when you had he’d been somewhat gentle (somewhat…) and wasn’t usually vocal about what he wanted to do.

You bit your lower lip as you followed everyone into the bus, flashing a soft grin towards Duff as he held open the door and closed it behind you. You could feel butterflies whooshing around inside of you as you watched Izzy pop the cap off of a beer bottle with the side of the table, his eyes dancing towards you yet again, expression showing he was clearly mid-thought.

“Y/N, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Izzy announced, beginning to head towards his room, as all the guys had separate rooms in the bus.

Suddenly you felt nervous, had you done something wrong? A minute ago he couldn’t wait to get his hands on you, now he wants to…oh. Right. It was his way of getting you alone.

Without muttering a word, you nodded your head and followed behind him into his room, the rest of the guys casting skeptical glances your way as they too tried to figure out what Izzy wanted. Axl, of course, knew Izzy well enough to notice his lust-filled stares and dark eyes.

Once you were in the room, Izzy placed his beer down on his nightstand and slammed the door firmly closed behind you, almost making you jump in surprise. He had a teasing grin on his lips as he placed one hand on the door, just beside your head, and leaned in close enough that you could almost smell the alcohol on him.

“So, what did you want?” you choked out, you were trying to play dumb but if anything, you just sounded outright nervous.

“I think you know…” he trailed off, his breath ghosting over your jaw as he leaned in and nipped at the skin playfully.

“Hmm…not really, you’ll have to fill me in,” you sounded less nervous now, focusing on trying to make your voice calm and steady as you stared at him with a faux confused expression.

“Well, princess, this is what I want,” he murmured against your jaw as his hand slid between your legs, cupping your pussy firmly and almost making your knees buckle under the feeling.

“Izzy…” you sighed as his thumb began to work circles at your clothed clit, his lips attaching to your neck as he placed harsh bites across your delicate skin.

“Mmm?” he paused briefly to look you over, noting the desperate gleam appearing in your eye as you bucked your hips up against his hand.

A low growl ripped from his throat as he suddenly pulled his hand away and, in a swift movement, pulled you down to the floor with him as he began to unbuckle his jeans. Your body felt almost electrified with excitement as you helpfully pulled off your dress and underwear, spreading your legs as he watched on while he pushed his pants down enough to release his hard cock.

You were laying on your back, gazing up at him as his eyes trailed over every curvature and sculpt of your body. He shuffled forwards, placing himself between your legs as his lips attacked yours in a rough kiss, his right hand stroking at your thigh as you’d wrapped that leg around his waist.

“You have no idea what you fucking do to me,” Izzy grumbled against your lips just before pulling back, he looked between you to line himself up but was suddenly hesitant, you could see the debate in his eyes as he considered the fact you might not like him getting too rough with you.

“Iz,” you whined to catch his attention, his eyes snapping up to your face, “fuck me, just fuck me…please. Fuck me hard and fast, I need you.”

Those words were like music to his ears, it was all the confirmation he needed, plus it seemed to work as a huge turn on to him. He suddenly slammed into you, leaning back so he could place his hands on your hips and hold them down as he moved in and out of you. He rolled his hips slowly at first, reaching deep within you and causing moans to flood the room as you squirmed against his hold in an attempt to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck…” Izzy urgently began bucking his hips up, his pace fast and consistent as his eyes were half lidded, his breathing beginning to quicken as he began chasing the sweet release he was craving.

“Please,” you mewled, you weren’t entirely sure what you were even begging for at this point, you just needed to keep feeling every part of him.

He was bashing into your sweet spot repeatedly, your eyes kept threatening to roll back as you struggled to keep your attention on him. His abs were even more exposed by now, and they were tensed as he groaned to himself and pushed himself into you as fast as he could.

You could feel a warmth rushing through your veins, a sure sign that an orgasm was on the horizon as black spots began to dance across your vision. You could feel a slight burn between your legs from the friction as he thrusted harshly into you, but it was more than welcome and only added to the pleasure that was overtaking you. You could feel your body beginning to convulse a little, your legs trembling as you whined and cried out his name.

“Gonna cum for me, princess?” he gasped, struggling to keep his breathing even as he felt his balls drawing tight, getting ready to cum himself.

You didn’t respond with words, per say, but the loud moan that echoed through the entire bus was just as good. Izzy bit his lip as he felt your walls pulsating and contracting around him, almost as if you were trying to milk his cum from him, and that was what toppled him over the edge. Another growl left his lips as he began shooting his cum inside of you, causing you to moan when you felt him filling you up.

He kept thrusting, gradually reducing the speed as you both finished riding out your orgasms. He eventually stopped and pulled out, panting as he did his pants back up and fixed his shirt. He admired the sight below him as you laid on the floor, hair a mess and a worn out look on your face, it made him smirk as he reached down to pull you to your feet.

“Round two?” you asked innocently, stopping him before he could buckle up his pants.

—

“It was a good night.”

“Fucking awesome night,” Izzy agreed, a fond smile on his face as he thought about the memory of you both on the floor.

“You know what else was a good night?” you grinned at him, waiting for him to look up at you before turning the polaroid you’d just picked up towards him.

It was a picture of you laying on the front of Izzy’s old car, nothing but desert around you, you had a smile on your face but you remembered that day hadn’t been the most…stress free you’d ever felt.

“Good isn’t exactly a term I’d use for that, we were pretty much stranded.”

“Yeah, but we were stranded together.”

—

“Oh no, no, no, no. Fuck!” Izzy yelled as his car began to come to a standstill, you were in the passenger’s seat with a quizzical expression as you watched him hit the dashboard with his fist.

“What is it, Iz?” you pouted your lips, he pulled the car over to the side of the road just in time before it completely stopped moving.

“I forgot to fill the tank up before we left,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, the engine shutting off and the cool air conditioning evaporating as you frowned and looked at the gas meter. Empty.

“Well, fuck, what do we do now?” you opened your window, trying to let in some of the breeze, not that there was much to enjoy.

“Hope someone passes by?” Izzy looked over at you, sighing as he rolled down his window too, “although that could take ages.”

“We could play a game to pass some time?”

“A game?” his eyebrow raised in question.

“Yeah, like, 21 questions or something.”

“What the fuck is 21 questions?”

“You know, I count, you count…loser lands on 21 and has to answer a question,” you raised your eyebrows.

“I’m not playing that, Y/N,” Izzy rolled his eyes, you frowned playfully in response and poked at his side, “how about we take some pictures?”

You both stepped out of the vehicle, the hot sun beating down on you both as Izzy grabbed his camera and began pointing it in various directions and snapping photographs of the beauty around you. There wasn’t much there, being a desert and all, but it was a place you both enjoyed.

“Lay down,” Izzy patted the front of the car, you grinned and hopped onto it before laying back against the windshield and pretending to look off to the side in thought as he took a few photos.

“Beautiful.”

“Thank you,” you smiled at him, he shook his head.

“The car, not you,” his face was straight as he spoke, your smile faltered for a moment until he began cackling at the reaction you’d had, “of course I meant you, princess, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Hmm,” you huffed, wiping sweat away from your forehead, it was definitely a lot hotter out of the car than inside, so you and Izzy gave up after a few minutes and clambered back in.

You both sat in silence for a while, it was a comfortable silence but you were both getting increasingly bored, then Izzy turned to you and muttered the words you’d been waiting to hear.

“Fine, let’s play 21 questions.”

And hours later, with both of you drenched in sweat and after many rounds of 21 questions, a silver lining was suddenly on your horizon. You’d seen a truck driving towards you, you both got out to flag him down, and luckily he had gas on him too so your car was refilled and ready to go in no time.

You had been planning to drive out to one of Izzy’s favourite spots, but heading back home to shower was much more appealing.

“If it’s any consolation, there’s nobody I’d rather get stuck in a car with,” you grinned as he whipped his head round to look at you, reciprocating your grin.

“Ditto, princess.”

“Okay, can we finish playing now?” you lifted your legs to rest your feet on the dashboard as Izzy groaned.

“Babe, we played for three hours…”

“1.”

Izzy refused to respond for a few minutes, keeping his focus on the road as you playfully sighed and huffed beside him, until eventually you heard the defeat in his voice as he grumbled “2.”

—

“Yeah, that car was trash,” Izzy shrugged.

“Do you wanna play-”

“No.”

You playfully frowned, he poked your lips until you turned it back into a smile, then he picked up a photo of you sitting in a booth with a drink in hand. Izzy had a tendency to take photos of you, preferring to stay out of most of them.

—

Izzy’s calloused fingers were teasing your soft skin as he ran his hands along the inside of your thighs, you couldn’t help the shiver your body emitted in response to it as you imagined the look on his face, the blindfold that was tied around your eyes preventing you from actually getting to see him.

He’d already made you cum twice tonight, once in the car on the way home from a little date night you’d had at a local bar and then again as soon as you’d got home. You hadn’t even made it up the stairs, your clothes flying off in the hallway as he’d pressed you against the wall and fingered you with his lips attached to your neck the entire time.

You hadn’t missed the look on the guys’ faces as they’d passed you, they wanted to stand and stare at their beauty unravelling under Izzy’s touch but they’d decided to leave you both to it, although they had suspiciously gotten up for more drinks in those ten minutes than you saw them have the entire day.

Now you were tied to Izzy’s bed, your senses heightened without your vision as you feebly pulled at the wrist restraints, you wanted so badly to touch him. He sensed that, and as his lips were now kissing at the supple skin, you could feel him smirk against your thigh.

“Calm down, princess, I’m gonna take care of you,” he murmured, you clenched around nothing in anticipation as his lips trailed upwards until his breath was ghosting over your clit.

He held your thighs apart with his hands, his tongue teasingly licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit, you let out a low moan in response as your breathing began quickening and your hands balled into fists.

He then dove in, eating you out like it was his last meal on earth, his tongue lapping up at your clit and his soft lips sucking at it every few seconds. His name fell from your lips, your nails were digging into your palms as he removed one hand from your thigh and plunged two fingers into you without any warning.

Your body tensed and your hips bucked up against his face, but he didn’t let that falter his movements as he blew cool air over your clit and curled his fingers so he’d brush against your g-spot.

You gasped, starting to thrash around and pull harder at your restraints. You’d even settle for just having the blindfold removed at this point so you could see him, your imagination was nowhere near as good as watching the real thing. You cried out when his fingers began moving faster, you weren’t even sure how he could always drag so many orgasms out of you in one go, but you definitely weren’t complaining.

“Need to…” you began, cutting yourself off with another moan.

“Need to what, princess? You wanna cum already?” Izzy stopped what he was doing, minus the moving fingers, so he could look up at you and wait for an answer.

“Need to see you, please.”

“You can do better than that,” he murmured, hinting that he wanted you to beg for it, and you weren’t about to let pride get in the way, not now.

“Please, Iz, please. I need to see you, need to see your head between, ah, my legs.”

He grinned to himself at his success, momentarily pulling his fingers out, forcing a soft whine from you at the lack of contact. He quickly untied the blindfold and threw it aside, you blinked quite a few times as your eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. You didn’t have much time though, as he was suddenly shoving three fingers into you and licking at your clit again.

The sight was even more beautiful than you could’ve dreamt of, his dark hair messy and framing his face, his eyes looking up at you as best as he could so he could watch every reaction. His hand was moving alarmingly fast, was it even human to move that quick? You could see his tongue darting across your sensitive bundle of nerves, and suddenly, any sense of control you had was suddenly gone.

He could feel your walls tightening around his fingers, and he was suddenly both sucking at your clit and letting his tongue swipe along it at the same time, desperate to give you that release your body was craving.

The euphoria hit you like a freight train, your thighs closed in around his head in almost suffocating grip, he didn’t seem bothered by it though. He hummed against you, you were crying out his name as your orgasm took over your entire body, leaving you a writhing mess beneath him. He kept up his efforts until he felt your muscles beginning to relax again, then he pulled away and licked his fingers while maintaining eye contact with you.

“Holy fuck,” you breathed out as he untied your wrists.

“Yep, get that a lot,” Izzy teased, flopping himself on the bed beside you as you tried to even your breathing back out, “now, how about you put that pretty mouth to work?”

—

“And suddenly I don’t care for photos,” Izzy grumbled, throwing the pictures in his hand aside as he pinned you down to the bed, forcing a squeal from your lips.

“Iz, we’re meant to be reminiscing…” you pouted your lips, he kissed your pout and shook his head, grinding his hips down against you.

“That can wait, I’ve got a gift for you first,” he glanced down towards his hard on and back at you, a smirk on his lips, “happy anniversary, princess.”


End file.
